


Необычная история обычного случая

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Короткая история о том, как любовь может изменить жизнь. Или, даже, спасти ее.





	Необычная история обычного случая

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №113 ориджинал фикшен

Это могло произойти с кем угодно, в какой угодно стране, в любое время, в любом месте. Произошло это с одним молодым человеком из Пусана, в Южной Корее. Вы не думайте, что если моя история о парне из Кореи, то это будут «розовые сопли» и типичная история любви звезды «вселенского масштаба», на подобии Чанёля из группы EXO и какой-нибудь девушки с которой он дружил в детстве. Нет, это совсем другая история…  
Эта история об одном парне, многообещающем певце и танцоре, которого ждало прекрасное будущее. Пак ДжоХан, 16 лет, симпатичный молодой человек с хорошей физической, танцевальной и вокальной подготовкой, прекрасными оценками. То, что у него хорошие оценки, несомненно, его заслуга, ведь в Корее ты либо отличник, либо никто. С плохими оценками тебя не возьмут в ВУЗ и, следовательно, на работу. ДжоХан довольно рано стал известным, в 14 лет, если мне не изменяет память, и очень быстро зазвездился, корона на голову упала. Теперь он жаждал только славы и денег. Типичная звезда «вселенского уровня». У него появилось много фанаток, которые признавались ему в любви каждый божий день, не отставали от него практически ни на минуту. Но была одна девушка, которая любила его искренне. Все было бы на много проще, если ДжоХан был бы весьма любвеобильным, неким Дон-Жуаном, но нет, его единственная любовь — это слава.  
Как-то раз та девушка, ее имя ЧонСу, решила подкараулить его после концерта. Туда она пойти не могла, так как для нее это была непозволительная роскошь. Она дочь торговки рыбой. Да, ее мать торговала на базаре рыбой, денег у них, мягко говоря, не очень много. Хотя кого я обманываю… Их практически нет, питаются они одними консервами и лапшой, иногда рисом. Вы спросите, а что отец делает? Он бросил их, когда ЧонСу было лет 8, не больше. Сейчас она подрабатывает официанткой, чтобы помочь матери, да и за учебу в школе платить как-то надо. Это было лирическое отступление, а теперь продолжим.  
Ну так вот, когда закончился концерт, ДжоХан и остальные парни из группы уже собрались и стали расходиться. Она ждала только одного, ДжоХана. Он вышел первый, и практически с порога, если так можно сказать, ЧонСу выпалила всю правду о своих чувствах, но он просто прошел мимо, даже не заметив ее. По-моему, идеальное начало для романтического сериала. Но это не сериал, а жизнь.  
Жизнь у него текла в обычном ритме: школа, репетиции, запись песен в студии, съёмки клипов, иногда еще концерты, а еще реже гастроли. Он отметил свой семнадцатый день рождения, через пару дней уже был концерт. Собрали огромный стадион, несколько тысяч человек точно там было. Все кричали, подпевали, выкрикивали признания в любви, кричали что хотят выйти за них замуж, иногда даже и жениться на них. Парни зашли за кулисы, и у ДжоХана в который раз началось сильное кровотечение из носа, это уже продолжается на протяжении нескольких недель. Кровотечение остановить не смогли и вызвали скорую. ДжоХана увезли в больницу. Там ему остановили кровотечение, поспрашивали, часто ли у него такое бывает, и после его ответов отправили сдавать анализ крови. Когда результаты были готовы, у ДжоХана попросили номер родителей и вызвали их. Прежде, чем сказать причину вызова, их усадили, ведь подобная новость чаще всего очень сильно шокирует. Врач некоторое время промолчал, ему всегда сложно сообщать подобную новость, но сказать надо. Два очень страшных слова. Острый лейкоз. Или по-другому- рак крови. Третья стадия, рекомендована немедленная госпитализация. Иначе бороться бесполезно.  
Как только госпожа Пак услышала диагноз, она просто не могла поверить своим ушам, ведь ее сын всегда был очень крепким и здоровым мальчиком. С чего вдруг лейкоз? Откуда ему взяться? Но это была суровая правда, она сидела и плакала, ведь это очень страшно, что ребенок скоро умрет, если не предпринять меры. ДжоХан сам не мог в это поверить, его охватило очень смешанные чувства одновременно: грусть, боль, страх. Он не хотел умирать, он любил жизнь. Господин Пак сказал практически сразу, что они согласны на госпитализацию сына, лишь бы вылечили. Сумма была не важна, денег у них достаточно, главное, чтобы спасли. ДжоХан не был против госпитализации и тоже дал согласие, он обнял родителей и пошел с медсестрой в палату. Ему попросили отдельную палату, чтобы никто не мешал.  
Учителям и менеджеру сказали, что произошло с ДжоХаном, и предупредили, что его не будет некоторое время.  
Прошел месяц. Из-за лечения волос на голове юноши не осталось, бровей и ресниц тоже не было. Лечение вроде бы протекало хорошо, но состояние не улучшалось, даже становилось хуже. Еще через два месяца, он уже не мог встать с кровати. Если и вставал, то не на долго. Еще через месяц, когда он уже не мог нормально двигаться, было принято решение делать переливание, но чтобы его сделать, нужно еще найти донора, а у ДжоХана группа крови редкая — четвертая положительная. Первую положительную решили пока что не переливать, так как может не прижиться. Кровь отца не подойдет — он курит и иногда выпивает, а у матери другая. Спустя полтора месяца нашли донора и назначили переливание. Разумеется, оно проходило не единожды, а в несколько этапов.  
Прошел первый раз. Состояние улучшилось, но не на много. Второй раз. ДжоХан уже мог нормально двигаться, и вроде бы шел на поправку, но рак ещё не был побежден. Третий раз. Состояние практически нормализовалось. Четвертый раз. ДжоХан не вышел из-под наркоза. Вердикт врачей — кома.  
Родители были в шоке, мать вся в слезах, ее сын практически выздоровел, врачи говорили что рак побежден. Но кома — это практически смерть. Почему так случилось? Он ведь уже через пару недель мог собрать вещи и попрощаться с врачами.  
О коме также узнала ЧонСу, она просто не могла поверить в это, ведь говорили, что он идет на поправку. Она узнала, где он лежит, и после школы направилась сразу в больницу. Девушка была первая, помимо родителей, кто решил навестить его. Ей сказали отделение, палату и сопроводили туда. ЧонСу села рядом с ДжоХаном и тихо разговаривала с ним, с трудом сдерживала слезы. Она пообещала приходить к нему каждый день и разговаривать с ним. Возможно, он этого и не хочет. Кто угодно, но только не она. Но именно эта девушка вспомнила он ДжоХане. Не писала в интернет во второсортном блоге, что его жалко, не желала ему там скорейшего выздоровления. Что бы ему это дало? Ни одна фанатка, ни один поклонник не пришел не то чтобы лично в палату, даже к больнице не подошёл. Ладно одноклассники, ДжоХан с ними особо не общался, даже товарищи по группе не навестил. Скорее всего, даже нашли замену ведущему танцору.  
Прошел год. ДжоХана навещали только родители и ЧонСу. Его волосы уже прилично отросли, и казалось, будто он просто спит, если не видеть его исхудавшего тела. Родители ему разминали ноги и руки, чтобы мышцы не атрофировались. Прошел второй год. Потом третий и четвертый. Надежда угасала с каждым днем. Родители уже отчаялись, но продолжали свои визиты, разговаривали с сыном, разминали ему руки и ноги. ЧонСу тоже его навещала, и разговаривала с ним, но все еще не решалась признаться ему в своих чувствах. Прошла половина пятого года комы. Некоторые знакомые и бывшие друзья уже женились, получили образование. ЧонСу пришла в очередной раз и только сейчас решилась сказать эту фразу: «я тебя люблю». Она посидела у него и пошла.  
Как только ушла ЧонСу, приборы, к которым был подключен ДжоХан, поменяли свои показатели: сердцебиение участилось, дыхание нормализовалось, а с этим и все остальное. Он открыл глаза, но ничего не видел, все расплывалось. ДжоХан ничего не понимал: где он, что с ним, какой сейчас день? Он не чувствовал своего тела, ничем не мог пошевелить. К нему пришли, нет, прибежали две медсестры. Одна выполняла все необходимое, а другая посмотрела имя и данные и пошла звонить родителям.  
Родители ДжоХана незамедлительно приехали в больницу и сразу направились к сыну. Их счастью не было предела. Госпожа Пак зацеловала лицо сына и постоянно говорила о том, как она рада, что ее сын жив. Господин Пак лишь улыбался и смотрел на них. К тому времени, у ДжоХана уже перестало все расплываться перед глазами, и он увидел, как постарели его родители, что на лице добавились морщинки, волосы поседели, глаза поблекли. Именно от родителей он узнал, что «проспал» пять лет. Теперь ему надо было как-то закончить школу, и поступить в ВУЗ, но сперва реабилитироваться.  
Как только ДжоХан более-менее восстановился, началась специальная физкультура, ему заново приходилось учиться ходить, развивать мелкую моторику рук, пользоваться столовыми приборами. Мышцы за пять лет успели это позабыть. Учился он упорно, заново научился писать, к нему стали приходить учителя, школу ведь нужно было закончить. Через три месяца его выписали из больницы, и он пошел в школу, заканчивать два класса.  
В один из дней, когда ДжоХан прогуливался по Пусану, он услышал знакомый голос, который слышал на протяжении пяти лет, и не за долго как проснулся. Нежный женский голос, но имени девушки не мог вспомнить. ДжоХан стал подходить к ней, сейчас он действительно волновался, как никогда. Он ее окликну. Это была та самая девушка, ЧонСу, которая не бросала его на протяжении долгих пяти лет. Как только она его увидела, сразу кинулась к нему и крепко обняла, сказав, что она очень рада и что очень скучала по нему. А он лишь тихо поблагодарил ее…  
Думаю, на этом можно закончить…  
Это, скорее всего, больше похоже на какую-нибудь сказку, где любовь спасает жизнь, но разве эта история не имеет места быть? Это необычная история обычного случая, где все хорошо закончилось.  
Кстати, через два года они поженились. ДжоХан успешно закончил школу и поступил в ВУЗ на хирурга, теперь он хочет спасать жизни. Через полтора года после свадьбы у них родилась здоровенькая дочка Пак ЮнХи. Они счастливая семья.  
Хороший конец, правда? А ведь таких историй миллионы, а эта — одна из многих.


End file.
